Charmander
Charmander is #4 in the Kanto and National Pokedex. He is the fire starter for Kanto, and evolves into Charmeleon at lv 16, and later Charizard at lv 36. Mjpj189 Charmander is typically played by Pokekiller5swords in Mjpj189's tpi. In his eyes, Charmander has brought him luck in the camps, only determined after switching to a different pokemon one year placed him the third person voted out as Shiny Umbreon. Season 1: not in Season 2: 5th place Season 3: not in Season 4: 28th place Season 5: TBA charmander played a huge role in the season 2 finale of mjpj189 tpi, his alliance of 5 was all on the jury (not counting TheFieryCyndaquil, who was in the final 2) as well as earning the second most amount of awards, having 3: -biggest leader -best player -most suspensful Charmander suposedly angry with Shiny Umbreon's results, returned to show how to play. Had TheFieryCyndaquol not hid his identity, he would've succeeded in passing 28th place which in the end he was awarded. In the end, the rumor of an alliance spread, throwing threats, and eventually eliminating him from the game. Before Charmander left however, gave his bonus life (earned from the elim 4 challenge) to either Platinumchimchar or 5swordslockinghorns, whoever won in a challenge proposed by Mjpj. Since 5swords was eliminated with Pokekiller, Plat was awarded this. Pokekiller5swords as Charmander is supposedly considered an all-star, for 5th place in S2. Charmander was historically recalled to have sung a parody of "Who You Gonna Root For" on Mjpj189's channel page, about the final 3. During season 4 he rooted for Vaporterra-Meganium. Some of Charmander's greatest friends have hit the final 2 before season 1: Chimchar (Platinumchimchar) season 2: Cyndaquil (TheFieryCyndaquil) season 3: Sableye (5swordslockinghorns) season 4: Meganium (vaporterra) Charmander has gathered many rivals over seasons and many rumors have cost him the million, supposedly. He is exactly the opposite of Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil is known for blindsides who has played a jury vote prank twice, the other time he was on the jury and didn't need to pull a prank, he is also considered an all-star. Charmander has made it to the jury once and got off right before Cyndaquil almost every time, he was voted off in a loser vote with 6 votes, he is also one of the 3 Pokemon to pick a loser, others being Shiny Ditto and Honchkrow. He is happy as long as he gets far in the game, and he doesn't mind as long as he gets to play. His S3 awards are none, because he was not in it, his awards for S2 are said above, and his awards for s4/s5 are TBA still. Vaporterra Charmander was the Justin of this season. He was aware he had good looks and a few girls, especially Froslass, fell for him, but he did not play with anyone's hearts nor make many references to it. He was on Team Mawile and evolved into Charmeleon on Episode 15. 'Gopokemon121' Charmander is a very babyish kid. He is bullied by Poochyena and Cubone for being weak and small. More will be revealed as season progresses. 004